coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1262 (19th February 1973)
Plot Alan continues to be impatient at Lucille's presence in No.11. Hilda has problems organising her party and decides to postpone it for a week. Staff of the Mark Brittain Warehouse play football in the middle of the street during a work break. Albert says he's a member of the Ogden family - through marriage with the Barlow family - and therefore should get an automatic invitation to the party. Ernie and Emily make arrangements to take a formal picture of the Ogdens to go in their album. Hilda studies Annie's etiquette book for her party. Norman Leach calls on Alf and demands compensation of £200 for the "injuries" caused to his mother but he admits she didn't see a doctor. Alf senses blackmail and asks him to leave. Hilda reads up etiquette tips to Stan, though the contents of the book are misunderstood by them. Billy tells the regulars that Annie is annoyed at Lucille's absence and has gone to see Elsie. Albert and Minnie say that Annie just feels unwanted. Alf tells Bet about Leach's visit, admitting that he didn't tell him that she had been in the car with him. Hilda is touched when Stan gives her money to have her hair done. Annie takes to her bed with the news about Lucille. Elsie tells Lucille that Annie will be alright. Leach calls on Alf again. Alf threatens him with the police but Leach is unmoved and, in turn, threatens to go to the papers. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Norman Leach - Freddie Lees Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Loading bay *Alf Roberts's house - Living room and hallway Notes *Elizabeth Dawn appears as an uncredited and unnamed member of the staff of the Mark Brittain Warehouse several of whom hold an impromptu football match of some duration in the middle of the street. In addition to this extended sequence, this episode showed several long establishing shots of the street and its houses between scenes. This is probably linked to the fact that Annie Walker was supposed to be in the episode (she was named in the TV Times synopsis - see below - and Doris Speed was listed in the cast credits in the magazine) but the actress's absence resulted in a shortfall in the running time which had to be filled. Annie's attitude towards Lucille Hewitt's absence was related by Billy Walker to other characters. *Hilda mentions buying her wedding outfit for Irma Ogden's wedding in a hurry as the event had been kept "so secret". This references the events in Episode 520 (6th December 1965). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The return of the prodigal involves Annie in a slanging match. (See note above) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,300,000 homes (8th place). Category:1973 episodes